The Hulk Smasher Part 1
by Onaga Nexus
Summary: An inmate at a high-security mental institute is enlisted to assist the government in controlling a high-risk operation.


The Hulk Smasher

"Make it worth my wild." The words echoed throughout his mind. The ordeal would be more bearable if his conditions would've been met. The first disappointment was his transport. A ford Mustang would've made the drive from Phoenix, Arizona to Area 51 was annoying enough but doing it in a '99 Plymouth Neon was just aggravating. He sighed, it was hot. Not quite used to the 100+ temperature, even worse wearing his black jeans and button up shirt. The AC in the car was pitiful, as the perspiration constantly fogged his glasses, ultimately forcing him to remove them.

"So what's today's target?" Another voice echoed in the car, to the dismay of the driver. He replied, "It seems a previous target has caused some trouble." "Oh fun," the second voice retorted, "Who is going to take this one?" A brief silence seemed to last forever, broken by a third voice, "I will take this one…..I missed my chance last time. I believe that I would be best suited for this anyway." The third voice revealed the man's strong presence. Though the passengers were somewhat without manners, the driver ignored this.

The driver looked up into his rearview mirror; a wailing siren had caught his attention. There wasn't any reason to stop however; the police would have to wait. He pressed harder on the gas, increasing the car's speed past the 120 mph mark. The little car had some speed in it. He smiled at the car's handling. Their choice seemed to make more sense, but he still would have preferred the Mustang. He sighed again, as he entered another city. The police now had some backup, but it did little to stop him. He looked up at the skyline, seeing that his intended destination had changed. Smoke lifted over the city, the signs of panic and destruction seemed to increase as he continued into the city.

The rumble of explosions directed him as he came across the scene. He turned the little car sharply to the left, dodging the cart wheeling SUV that eliminated his pursuers. "Target sighted…." The driver slammed on the breaks, pulling over near an overturned tractor trailer. The driver exited the vehicle, moments before a light post impaled the little car. He followed the car with his eyes, "That was my ride home….." He looked over at the source of the dismay, adjusting his thin glasses at the sight. "Maybe I should get these checked…" Before him two behemoths grappled each other, destruction lay in their wake.

The one closest to him, a green brute of a man, still wearing the trademark purple pants he always wore. But the other giant caught the driver's eye. It was almost an exact copy, but as red as blood. "So we have two targets…." He said to himself as he removed his glasses. "Well, it's all yours Nova…." A smile formed across his face, as another voice exited his mouth, "Why thank you Christian. I will be sure to have fun with this one…" The man's demeanor had changed, the second personality had taken control, and his eyes had changed from an empty black to a dark blue, an odd sight for an African American Male. He took a few steps forward, calling out to the two monsters, "Howdy boys……Who wants an ass kicking today?" The stern voice had caught both of their attention. The red brute had used the distraction to grab the green one by the head and threw him several blocks away, skidding to a halt in the middle of an intersection a half mile down the road. Then the brute took off running toward the new arrival, "Welcome to Hell little boy…" the red monster spat out before launching a full power punch.

A shockwave gave away the result of the attack, stopped dead in its track by Nova's palm. Nova looked the monster in the eyes, "So you're the one I kill…. Thank you for making this easier." Nova moved backwards a step, pulling the giant fist with him. He raised his own fist, intercepting the behemoth's head with a full on punch of his own. The blow sent the monster flying a few hundred feet slamming into the side of a building. Nova sighed, not impressed by how easy this was. "Come on……Let's see what you got…" As he took a step forward, he heard the faint sound of metal being thrown.

The bus plowed into him, crashing into the building behind Nova, using him as a bumper. The Green Hulk was already running towards the now up, Red Hulk. Their next clash shattered every window within a few blocks. The pounded away at each other, unleashing blow after blow of crushing strength and raw power. Their onslaughts would have proven more than a challenge for anyone else. The screeching of tires against the street was barely audible over the titanic battle going on only two blocks away. "They just left me out of the fun huh…" Nova said with a smile, now free from his short imprisonment. He spat out a little blood before taking off running towards the unrelenting brutality of the battle.

Nova jumped towards them, delivering a powerful flying kick to the Green Hulk, who slid to a halt a few feet away. In an almost instantaneous movement, he delivered a brutal punch to the Red Hulk's face, causing them both to stumble. Nova quickly recovered with another punch to his target's face. The Red Hulk stumbled backwards once more from Nova's attack. The third hit dropped the Red Hulk to one knee. A bad move for Nova, as the Red Giant pulled out a large handgun. A smile ran rapid across the Red Behemoth's face as he unloaded three shots at Nova. The first one missed completely, the second skimmed across his skin, while the third hit deep into Nova's left shoulder. Nova let out a loud bellow, but was soon silenced by a straight punch from the Red Hulk. The force had sent Nova flying through the fifth, sixth, and seventh story of a nearby office building.

"Ba….ba…..bastard…." Nova spat out as he coughed up some blood. The hole in his shoulder ached; the bullet was still inside of him. He reached over to the wound, attempting to remove the bullet. It took a few seconds, he soon saw why. The shell looked like it was modified from a tank shell. He dropped the casing to the ground as he grasped his shoulder. Fighting them like this wasn't cutting it. He stood up; looking out at the two monsters battle through the hole he had created. The red one was his target, and he used weapons. "Now to make this more fun." Nova's skin began to darken, as it gained luster. The shine revealed the armor covering his skin. The Black Knight, he was once called. He enjoyed the name, though it wasn't truly his. He smiled as his helmet formed, a cross indenture for him to see, covered with a thin yet strong material to protect him. It was time to show his true power.


End file.
